secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Monday
Zak Monday was the anti-matter version of Zak Saturday, an evil counterpart from the shadow world on the other side of the Aztec Smoke Mirror. His first appearance was in Black Monday. He was voiced by Sam Lerner. Biography As opposed to positive-matter Zak, he is extremely cruel and seems criminally insane, and is boastful about it. In his second escape to the positive universe, his only goal was to take the place of his positive matter self and use the opportunity to ruin the Saturday family. Apart from anti-matter Komodo, with whom he shares a mutual love of evil, he despises his family, and frequently betrays them or treats them like dirt. The physical difference between positive Zak and himself is his hair color: his hair is white and black where positive Zak's is the other way around. Again in opposition to positive Zak, he held the The Fang, the anti-matter version of The Claw. Like Zak, he is his universes Kur, but where as Zak's powers cause his eyes and claw to glow orange, his glow green. Being composed of anti-matter, if he and positive Zak get too close to one another, the fabric of reality begins to unravel, causing unpredictable levels of destruction. Following the Monday's first escape, he was imprisoned in the Smoke Mirror but escapes with Komodo Monday. Komodo calls Zak his servant and they go off most likely to cause trouble. He reappears in Paris is Melting, where he and Komodo Monday try and ruin the Saturday's names. They send positive Zak to the anti-matter universe to retrieve their airship, but he is intercepted by the other Mondays. Positive Zak manages to negotiate with the Mondays: they would sooner revenge themselves on anti-Zak, and so they allow him to leave in return for sending back Zak and Komodo Monday. Draining the airship of power, it no sooner takes flight, then it begins to plummet, right into the Smoke Mirror that positive Zak angles beneath it. He appears a final time in And Your Enemies Closer, where Argost releases him to steal his powers. Unaware of Argost's motives, Zak Monday attacks his counterpart who tries to warn him of the danger, to no avail. Zak Monday had believed Zak's explanation of Argost stealing his powers with a flute to be crazy but soon realizes too late that his counterpart is telling the truth, as Munya traps him in webbing and Argost admits to him of his plan to steal his powers. Using the Flute of Gilgamesh and Devonian Annelids, he extracts the scared and screaming Zak Monday's negative Kur powers, sapping him of his life force and killing him in the process. Zak Monday's lifeless body then lays on the ground as Argost takes his Fang along with his powers before destroying the smoke mirror. Argost uses the Fang to lead the war in War of the Cryptids. Series Season 1= Black Monday Paris is Melting |-| Season 2= And Your Enemies Closer Weapon *The Fang *The Claw (temporarily) Trivia *It is possible that because the positive matter Kur was evil, and positive Zak good, negative Kur might have been good, given that negative Zak was evil. *The positive Zak's Kur powers are able to form a cryptid army via calming the cryptids down and bringing them under his control. Zak Monday drives cryptids insane and makes them forget what happened under his control as seen in Paris is Melting and as Argost did with his powers in War of the Cryptids. *He resembles Albedo from Ben 10 in a way. *It seems his first name may not even be Zak, as in Paris is Melting, he told the Saturday cryptids "I've got to get back to the Mirror so your loser Saturday Zak can bring us our airship." And he said Zak Saturday's name with such contempt, as if it is not his own name. Gallery Wiki ZakMonday5.png 95.jpg 91.jpg 90.jpg 009.PNG Image1.png Image2.png Image4.png Image5.png Image6.png Image8.png Image7.png Image10.png Category:Characters Category:Kur Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonist Category:Monday Family Category:Presumed Deceased